fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Fan Phone Calls
This page is used for any fan phone calls about certain animatronics. Night 1 Jasper (FNaF1) "Uh... hello? Hello? I would like to warn y-you, about a strange woman. She's tall- and orange. She seems to pose threat to the animatronics. Uh, she seems nice. I wouldn't worry much about her. Just make sure she doesn't beat up the animatronics or break anything- this place costs, uh, a lot of money. also, she seems to immortall... well, not immortall... but whenever she dies.. she tends to regenerate. Seems okay with the company. *PG laugh* Well, good night. *Line goes dead* Jasper(FNaF 2) "Hello? Uh-hello? I would like to inform you about one odd orange girl, with an apparent jasper gem on her nose- scratch that, it replaces her nose. She seems to be perfectly safe and can protect you from the burdens of those animatronics. She scares them, it, uh, seems. She's like, ninja fast and can transform, it's odd but true. She's no harm to you, trust me, I can know that. Well, uh, I'll see you later." Aaron "There's an animatronic...boy in the place where the kids eat. I don't know how he moves so quickly,but i guess because he's a kid. You have to keep an eye on him when you're not checking on the other ones. He gets to your office so quick sometimes,you know? Sometimes the staff calls him Speedy or Jumper." Michael "I don't know if this is important info but a thing to note is, umm a human is in the pizzeria, I don't know what he is he usually umm... ehh he takes apart stuff and scavenges the pizzeria for tools or weapons." The Incinerator "Umm..There is one animatronic in the backroom..*cough* cough* I am not sure if he umm..-is being used anymore,the employess call him "The Incinerator". Umm they say that he likes to destroy the other animatronics just for the fun of it and the reason for his behavior or existence is unknown" The Incinerator (FNAF2) "Not all animatronics are evil and can get in the office. There's one in the Parts/Service room which is pretty much broken down, which is very nice to you and destroys the other animatronics if needed" Kaine (FNaF1) "Hello, uh-uh hello. I'm calling to inform you about this that - oh, wait... he's able to break open the doors - so you can't stop him. However, I hear that he's like freddy, liking the dark-EXCEPT if you flash the light on him as soon as you see him. Uhh, the animatronics don't seem to care about him. Wonder why. So, just... flash the light on him whenever you see him, he can go to both doors. allright. Uhh, goodnight. GoldenFreddy1987 (FNAF2) "Hello? Heeeeeeeeeello? Well, I heard that a animatronic from 1987 has returned and is haunting this Pizzeria at night, His name is GoldenFreddy1987...He seems to secretly be at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...He can seem to activate the animatronics at night...Yeaaah i think he does go on his own PC to go chat, He can even whisper some creepy things that are really unsettling...If you see him, Try shutting off the Show Stage camera because that is where he usually starts getting to your office, Yeah i know, You never shut off a camera before but, Its the only way. Just be quick about it... Anyway, Good luck! See you tomorrow! Goodnight!" Pencil the Penguin''hen you hear this just lock both doors immediantly. You wouldn't want her to come in would you? Anyways good night!" '''Brittney Bunny (FNAF2)' "Hello, Hello? Great job you made it to night 3. allot of people don't make it this far. I wanted to warn you about Brittney. When you see her in vents or hall you NEED to put on mask immediantly. If you don't.. lets just say something hor have a good night!"Category:Fan Animatronics